


The World Emperor's Harem

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dominance, F/M, Harem, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -In an absurd turn of events where the Zero Requiem was unable to be played out, Lelouch remains seated in Damocles as the world's foremost Superpower above all. He remains the Emperor, uniting the world against him and having a slew of prisoners comprised of his former allies to serve him. To alleviate his despair and maybe indulge in a long-repressed sexual hunger, Lelouch summons Kallen to his chair and makes her wear revealing belly-dancer clothing with the intention of ravishing her as well as every single female he's known throughout his journey, imprisoned underneath his heel.
Relationships: Anya Alstreim/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Cecile Croomy/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Shinozaki Sayoko, Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Villetta Nu, Milly Ashford/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Shirley Fenette/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 32
Kudos: 143





	1. Kallen the Loyal Slave

  
  


**Harem of the World’s Emperor**

**Code Geass**

**By Azure/For Darko**

  
  


**Chapter One- Kallen the Loyal Slave**

******

Following the Battle of Damocles, Lelouch Vi Britannia had finally settled the score between himself and his brother Schneizel, effectively becoming the Emperor with Damocles and the world coming under his control. Lelouch would say he was proud of himself for finally defeating his rival and securing victory over Damocles, but it would be a short-lived tenure since he had every intention of letting the Zero Requiem play out as planned. Ultimately, an unforeseen incident happened during that last climactic battle taking place in the skies above Japan.

Suzaku Kururugi had unexpectedly died during the intense battle he had with Kallen. It had not meant to play out that way at all, he was meant to survive and make everyone assume he's dead. Lelouch planned everything meticulously, elaborately staged every possible piece on the worldwide scale of this conflict like it were a chessboard. Everyone and everything was properly aligned so that he could finally unite the world against its most hated enemy; him. Instead, Suzaku perished for good in his battle with the Ace of the Black Knights, Kallen's ferocity knew no bounds, but there had been always the guarantee that he'd least escape before the Lancelot Albion blew itself up.

Alas, he didn't make it out and Lelouch's chances of completing the Zero Requiem went with it. His plan failed and he now ruled the world as Emperor, forever uniting all of his former friends and allies against him as their mortal enemy for as long as he lived. If he revealed his plan or relinquished control then there would be corruption and chaos all over again with nations butting heads with each other rather than coming together like he wanted. Thus, Lelouch had to take control and resign himself forever to being the villain of the world, having imprisoned all of his defeated enemies from that battle such as Kallen herself as well as the Black Knights. CC remained with him obviously, she would forever be at his side like the loyal and mysterious lover she always wished to be in this time of need.

To cope with the despair he had plunged himself into, Lelouch decided on creating a harem of willful and unwilling broodmare lovers from all of his formerly friendly allies.....starting with Kallen Kozuki.

*****

Walking through the halls of the ornate garden inside of the Damocles sanctuary, Kallen Kozuki made her way over to Emperor Lelouch, who she saw sitting on a large lavish throne looking as dismissive of people as he pretended to be. He was wearing his usual white Royal garb, similar to Schneizal's in design, but fitted more to Lelouch's tastes. Kallen, on the other hand, wore a rather revealing belly dancer outfit with transparent puffy sleeves and leggings showing off all her curvy and athletic features. Her top was as slim as possible, barely covering up her nipples and letting much of her robust DD-cup cleavage stick out noticeably. Down below her waist, she had only a ruby-colored thong covering up her sex, to the point where much of her pubic region was shown. There was a loose-fitting sash around her hips and a transparent half-mask veil over her mouth and nose to complete the exotic picture her outfit created.

The look on Kallen's face spoke of both murderous intent and inner conflict, she clutched her fingers tightly as she walked in handcuffs with two of Lelouch's armed guards nudging her along the way.

When she arrived, he waved his hand to tell them to leave the two of them alone in this exotic garden room, but only after deactivating Kallen's handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists sorely and looked anxiously at the man she once fell in love with, wondering if she would truly have the heart to try and assassinate him for the sake of the world.

'Could I do it? D-do I...really have that kind of resolve in me? Lelouch....why are you doing this? I know that this isn't really you deep down. No matter how many twisted deeds you have committed, I always believed in you...I always loved you.' Kallen thought with her lovely teal eyes sparkling with tearful inner conflict.

She saw the handsome young Emperor get up off of his throne chair and approach her, making her increasingly nervous deep down. In spite of everything that was done for the sake of whatever Lelouch's goals were, Kallen didn't feel the least bit of hatred for him.

"Welcome, Kallen. I'm glad you didn't resist the guards when they told you to come here." Lelouch greeted and he stood face-to-face with the busty redhead, wearing a neutral smile on his face.

Kallen could tell it was for appearances and convinced herself that this wasn't really who Lelouch was, or at least...she hoped it wasn't.

"So.....I suppose you're going to take me now? That's what an emperor does with those he chooses as his...ugh...sex slaves, right? I'm even dressed for the part too." She asked, seeing no emotion on the stoic face of the handsome young emperor. "I don't even have it in me anymore to resist you. So do what you want with me, Lelouch. The man I know and love is probably long gone anyway, right?" She said with resignation, looking off to the side with a tearful look upon her face.

'Hmm, there is definitely more to her words judging by the way she speaks. I did overhear Suzaku almost telling her about our big plan, it's only a shame it didn't pan out. Still, I can't have her hating me, I cannot stand the thought of Kallen forever thinking of me as a monster. I could use Geass on her, I've never done it on Kallen before, even though I felt tempted to do so when we first met.' Lelouch thought and gently cupped her chin, bringing her face-to-face with him and showing Lelouch those tearful teal orbs looking directly into his eyes. "Suzaku told you that he and I had something to do, right?"

Kallen's eyes widened in surprise and she let out a gasp of shock, reluctantly nodding her head while looking at Lelouch with intrigue, but then she saw a mournful expression appear on his face.

"Well, you might not believe me, Kallen, but you should know that I never wanted any of this....*Gestures to the scenery*...to happen at all. Believe me or not, it's your choice, but the plan to take Damocles was supposed to end with its eventual self-destruction with a certain event taking place months after my victory over Schneizel." He began and Kallen looked at him like she was seeing the old Lelouch again. "But, I wasn't counting on Suzaku actually dying in battle. He was supposed to have survived for the plan to work out perfectly. Only he could have done it."

"Plan? What plan, Lelouch? Don't tell me.....that you really never intended for this to happen? You really weren't set on enslaving the world at all?" She asked hopefully and saw him nod exasperatedly with a sigh before removing his Emperor's cap.

"Yes.....I had set out what needed to be done, all that was left was for Nunally and the rest of the world, including the Black Knights, to put down the last evil of there was; me."

"B-but...that would mean that you and Suzaku....?" Kallen led on and, piece by piece, she put it all together, with a mortified look of shock on her face.

"Yes, I had planned on having Suzaku kill me as soon as he returned to the field dressed in my old Zero outfit. There, he would have avoided the security detail with his superior abilities and run me through with the royal sword, claiming victory over the 'Demon' once and for all, uniting the world in the process." He revealed and saw that Kallen raised her right hand up before slapping him across the face!

*Slap!*

Lelouch rubbed his tender cheek and noticed the girl looking tearfully into his eyes with a hateful frown on her face.

"H-how could you....?! After everything that you told me, did you think I'd just be fine with you sacrificing yourself like that?! Do you have any idea what it would do to me, Lelouch? To not only find out that you were still the same man that I loved but also willing to crucify yourself with some plan so that the world can be happy?!" She yelled almost hysterically and clutched some of his robes into her hands, sobbing into his chest as though she had just reunited with a very dear friend she thought dead.

Lelouch was glad the security detail and the cameras were deactivated right now, he didn't want any of the guards to come in to attack Kallen for slapping him. He put his hands around her slender back, pulling her close to his body, and letting her head rest against the side of his neck in a near romantic embrace.

'She really does love me, doesn't she? Heh, maybe there's hope in this situation after all.' He pondered and gently ran a hand along her sides, making her coo affectionately before bringing her head up to face him.

Quickly wiping away her tears, Kallen looked into Lelouch's eyes as though it were the first time meeting all over again. She knew his heart was in the right place and knew that her feelings were correct, she wanted to show him she cared about him and would do anything to make him feel happy right now.

"So.....what now? If you're still you, then couldn't you fix the world little by little from the inside, instead of playing the role of a Tyrant?" She asked hopefully and Leluoch nodded with affirmation.

"Of course, I've had time to think about much-needed changes to be made if I was going to sit on this throne for the rest of my life. From making reparations and fixing the cruelty suffered by the Japanese people thanks to my family's idiocy, to all other necessary changes needing to be made. It may take a while, but that is the only salvation I can provide the world rather than making everyone fear and hate me." He clarified and Kallen felt a great hope rise up from within her chest, for the first time in a long while she smiled brightly for Lelouch.

But then she felt his hand reach around her buttocks, nudging her closer to his face where he cupped her chin once more, making her blush vehemently.

"But first things first...let us pick up where we left off the day before the Black Knights betrayed me. Kallen, I have a lot of stress in need of being let out, and I want you to be the first of my soon-to-be lovers to do that for me. I want to ravish you completely right here and now on the garden floor." Lelouch let out, making Kallen blush red like a tomato, but she relented to his advance and brought her hands around his neck to pull him closer.

"Yes, my Emperor. Hehehe.~" She giggled quietly and pressed herself onto his face, letting her soft lips mesh with Lelouch's as they embraced right there in the middle of the garden Sanctuary.

Lelouch lowered his eyes and brought his hands around Kallen's sides, pulling her up closer to where she hugged one of her legs around his right thigh in an overly affectionate manner. She could feel his erection prodding the region of her waist, making her heart skip even faster while they exchanged saliva in a passionate kiss.

"Mmhmm. Mmhmm....! Lelouch.~" She mewled in between kisses, tasting his lips and making him kiss her back just as fiercely as he held her in his arms.

The situation may have been less than ideal, but Kallen now saw hope in Lelouch restoring the world as Emperor. The best part about it was that he was still himself, still the man that pushed her to fight for her dreams. He had always believed in her strength and made her fall head-over-heels in love with him in time. Kallen would give him everything she had, including her body if he even so much asked.

Their lips started meshing more intensely in a series of passionate kisses, leading to their tongues coming out and worming into each other's mouths. Kallen hungrily swallowed Lelouch's tongue down into her throat, tasting him and making sure he was getting every bit of pleasure he deserved.

'I want this...! Oh God, I have been waiting to kiss Lelouch like this for so long now.' She thought and felt one of his hands reaching up to fondle her breasts through her skimpy clothing, making her whimper loudly in response. "Mmhmm! *Lelouch...!*"

Kallen didn't refuse him, instead, she grabbed both of his hands to make sure he could squeeze every ounce of doughy flesh into his palms. She could feel his fingers grabbing her sensitive mounds with gusto, Lelouch was fondling each part of her sensitive breasts with a soft smile on his face. Seeing him happy and letting him feel her body made Kallen heavily aroused in almost no time at all. She noticed there was a bit of moisture now materializing between her legs, causing her to want to gnash her thighs together while their frenzied make-out session continued for a little while longer. They went at it for some time until they eventually stopped sucking lips and pulled back for breath.

Kallen pulled back from Lelouch's face with a deep shade of red blush across her cheeks and saliva strings bridging between her mouth and his. She was getting positively excited now and feeling very hot underneath her skimpy harem girl clothing. Lelouch wiped his face clean of her saliva and sucked the rest off of his fingertips before stealthily undoing his trousers before her eyes. Down came those Royal pants, revealing to Kallen the sight of a magnificently large twelve-inch erection spilling out, fully erect and ready to be serviced.

"On your knees, Kallen, I want you to please your Emperor using only your mouth...for right now anyway.~" Lelouch commanded with a playfully coy smile, enjoying the excited look on Kallen's face as they got a feel for the Emperor dominates the Love Salve theme. Lelouch certainly felt like exerting it all over the others waiting in the wing later on. 'CC, Nina, Miss Cecile, Rakshata, Milly, Sayoko, and so many others are just waiting for it. I can tell.'

"Why, it would be my pleasure, Emperor." Kallen responded with a sly look on her face and dropped down onto her knees in front of Lelouch's large dick. She removed the thin strap of clothing covering up her breasts, letting those bountiful DD-cup sized orbs spill out nakedly before his eyes.

Lelouch's member stiffened with excitement upon seeing them and noticed that her nipples were starting to become erect. Kallen reached for his cock with both hands, grabbed the hilt of his shaft with her soft fingers, gripping the thick mass gently, she began pumping the lower half of Lelouch's dick with gusto. All while placing her mouth directly above the bulbous tip of his cock while doing so. Smacking her lips and running her tongue around them, Kallen closed her eyes and lowered her face onto Lelouch's penis, swallowing the head into the warm depths of her mouth first, then allowing her tongue to roll all over the underside as she took more of him in.

*Schupp!*

"Mmhmm. *Schlupp...shcupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schluppp!* Lelouch....!~" She moaned with slightly muffled growls of pleasure as she began bobbing her head enthusiastically onto the Emperor's dick, blowing him with fervor and enjoying how thick he felt when pushing down into her throat.

Kallen's wily bob of blazing magenta-colored hair started bouncing along with her as she hungrily swallowed his length. Her lips glazed every part of phallic flesh she could get into her mouth, sucking and licking it, much to Lelouch's fast-growing pleasure. The Emperor of the world was greatly enjoying the sensation of Kallen's lips hungrily gobbling his cock and held onto the back of her head to guide even more of it inside. A series of loud smacking noises filled the air, the suction between the girl's lips increased greatly as she started taking him into the back of her throat next.

*Schlopp!*

"Hmmm!~" Kallen mewled loudly and began thrusting her head feverishly onto his pelvis, she was finally living out a longtime fantasy of hers and enjoying it greatly as she felt Lelouch's cock throbbing thickly from inside of her throat while sucking him off.

"Ugh...! K-Kallen...! You're doing a wonderful job.~" Lelouch whimpered quietly as he felt the warm and wet suction of the girl's throat constantly sheathing his entire length into its depths. To Lelouch, it felt like a slick abyss of warm moist flesh surrounding him as she serviced him with such vigor. She was squeezing her lips tightly around his length and continuously shoving everything into her mouth just to make Lelouch happy and bring him off. 'D-damn...! She's naturally very good at this! Maybe she has been aching to do this with me for a long time and has been practicing on something like a cucumber or a banana now that I think about it.'

Lelouch groaned again, tilting back his head and letting Kallen continue blowing him for the next fifteen minutes. Soon, his balls began to throb and quiver, his shaft started to swell thickly, ready to ejaculate inside of her throat. He looked down to see Kallen's teal-colored eyes peering up at him with a smile as she started sucking him off even harder with long, slow suctions of her mouth.

'Time to finish this.~' She thought to herself and closed her eyes again, pulling back her head slowly until her lips reached the very edge of Lelouch's length. She let him hang on the edge of orgasm just before thrusting her head all the way back into his pelvis with a single thrust!

*SCHLUPP!*

"Uuuggghhh! Kallen! I'm c-coming!" He growled and held his hands behind her head, keeping her face glued to his crotch as he felt thick ropes of sperm come bursting out into the back of her throat!

Kallen tilted her head back and mewled pleasantly as she fe;t every thick spurt of Lelouch's sperm spilling down her esophagus like a natural disaster. She hummed and started swallowing everything peacefully with her eyes closed and her heart racing a mile-a-minute in pure happiness.

*Spllt...spplltt..spplt..spllt...spllt..spllttt!*

"Hhmmhmm! *Lelouch!~" She moaned in happiness as she swallowed down the rest of his seed, feeling the contents of the young man's balls spilling into her stomach for the duration of a full-minute of cumming. Lelouch had a lot left in the tank, even after cumming such an amount inside of her mouth.

She wriggled her face into his waist a bit before slowly plucking herself off with a smile and a smack of her lips.

*Gulp!*

"Aah, that....was delicious. Have I pleased you, my Emperor?~" Kallen cooed giddily as she cleaned off the rest of his seed from the edge of her lips with a smile. To her delight, she saw that Lelouch was still harder than a rock and remaining firmly erect with balls still looking stuffed too.

"Not..*Huff*...yet. Not until I hear you scream for more. Now turn around on your hands and knees for me. Slide that thong to the side while you're at it, Kallen. I'm going to make you into a woman now, my woman to be exact.~" Lelouch demanded and watched the redhead eagerly obey.

"Yes, Lelouch!~" She squealed and promptly rotated her body so that she was on all fours with a plump ass wiggling back and forth in front of his face. Kallen reached back and slide apart her flimsy transparent thong, showing Lelouch the moistened cusp of her sex.

She appeared tight and looked positively ripe for breeding in his eyes, not only that, but Lelouch admired how deliciously plump her heart-shaped ass looked when she was on her knees like so. He grabbed his cock and guided himself onto his kneecaps behind her, grabbing onto her waist with his hands, and pushed the bulbous head of his cock into the smooth lips of her sex without waiting for permission.

*Squelch!*

!

Kallen's eyes stretched wide apart in shock and her lips clenched tightly as she felt Lelouch's penis sink into her folds, spreading them out widely and splitting her sex as if she were taking in a large mammal inside of her. Her hymen, which had been long since softened due to her extensive combat training for maneuverability by Sayoko, made losing her virginity a less painful experience. But still, Kallen's eyes drifted north of her sockets as she felt Lelouch's mammoth of a cock push into her folds, spreading her insides apart and sinking into the mouth of her cervix in one go.

She couldn't help but let out a shrill ear-piercing scream of absolute pleasure afterward.

"Kkyaaaaagghhhh! Oooohhh....god! Lelouch! Uunnghh!~" She let out, taking a moment to recuperate as she felt the most blissful deflowering of a lifetime, feeling Lelouch's cock nudging open her cervix and pushing into her womb shortly after.

He truly intended to breed her raw right here and now, and Kallen didn't mind one bit.

'Gghnhh! S-she really is tight down underneath, huh? Maybe it's because of how well she's trained her legs and her abdominal muscle region, but this is certainly a very pleasurable first-time experience for me as well as her.' Lelouch grunted and held onto her hips, pulling her onto his waist with a slam of her buttocks smacking into his flesh.

He started fucking her gingerly in a slow, methodical pattern, making the repeat sounds of skin slapping against flesh become faster the longer he went on. Soon, he was railing Kallen doggy style with a smile on his face, enjoying how tightened her pussy felt when spearing her with his cock. The girl tilted her head backward and let a tongue spill out of her mouth in euphoria, her large tits jiggled and swayed with her body, making the scene of sexual intercourse more obscene. She honestly couldn't get enough of Lelouch right now and secretly wanted him to spank her ass raw like any aggressive lover would do.

"Ohhh! Yesss! Hnggghhh! Lelouch.....my...Emperor Lelouch! Ughh....! Aahh..aahh..aahh..ah...ahh..ah..ah..ah..aahhh!~" She cried out with her ass slapping against his waist, creating the bodily music of 'Applause' as he rutted into her body like an animal.

Lelouch growled with animal-like pleasure, feeling the slickness of Kallen's pussy tighten around him as he burrowed energetically into her ass. He was feeling rather aggressive at the moment now that he's lost his sexual innocence to this darling Ace of the Black Knights, wondering if maybe she'll like him being rougher with her as part of the 'Evil' domineering Emperor everyone thought he was.

"Uuggghhh! You look that, don't you, you Black Knight slut?" He questioned, making her look back at him from over her shoulder and feeling her sex tingle in response. Lelouch grabbed onto her hips even harder and started slamming into her with more force!

The loud skin-slapping sounds of sexual coitus became more intense with Kallen barely able to utter speech at all.

"Aaaggghhh! Yess! I do love it, my Emperor, Lelouch!~ P-please spank me as well!" She begged, making him quirk an eyebrow as he brought up his left hand and delivered a hard slap across her jiggling buttcheeks like so.

*Smack!*

"Kyaaaggghh!~ More....! Please!~" She begged after shivering blissfully again.

'Huh, guess she really does like feeling abused at the hands of a Mighty Emperor like myself. I believe this will be the beginning of a beautiful relationship between the two of us from now on.' He thought and reeled back his hand, only to deliver a slap across her ass a second time!

*Smack!*

Kallen let out another blissful growl of pure ecstasy, she clutched her fingers onto the ground and wriggled her toes into the surface of the marble floor, enjoying how Lelouch was exerting his authority over her body as her newly-crowned Emperor of the world. Delivering another few smacks of his hand unto her ass, Kallen shuddered blissfully each time and made her pussy wring his member tight as he pummeled her womb!

"Mnngghh!~" Lelouch grunted and shoved an inch deeper into her body, pushing into the walls of her babymaker and incidentally hitting a G-spot that made her lose all forms of sanity right here int his sex-fueled moment of love.

"Aaaaaahhhh! L-Lelouch...Lelouch....! I love you so much, Lelouch! P-Please...." She reached back and wrapped her right arm around his neck, looking him straight in the eye with heart-filled irises and a smile on her face. "....put a baby in me. Breed me raw, I've always wanted to carry your children and will do so now as your love slave for life!"

Upon hearing this, Lelouch's grin widened and he felt a dark surge of lust run through his body as he dug his fingers into Kallen's hips, slamming away into her pussy with the force of a jackhammer soon after!

"You got it, Miss Kozuki. From henceforth, you'll be the first of my concubines to be pregnant from my seed! I'll make sure to give this to you every day of your life with the promise that you'll bear me more children in the future." He declared, not the least bit with irony. Since Lelouch was going to be the legitimate villain for the rest of his high-ruling tenure over the world, he might as well enjoy the fruits of siring nearly two dozen children as his father had done.

Upon hearing his words, Kallen's eyes leaked tears of happiness as she brought him close to her head and managed to wrap her lips around his for yet another steamy kiss while continuing to buck herself onto his cock. Together they met with tongues rolling into each other's mouths and Lelcouch's member throbbing readily for a climax while tunneling the entirety of her womanhood with raunchy hardcore sex.

She was beginning to succumb as well and wanted to embrace him while they were joined together as lovers.

"Mmhm...mhmm..mhm...mhmm..mhmm..mhmm!~ *Pop* Aaaaahhhh! Lelouch...I'm cumming! Oh God, I'm going to lose it right now. Please....pour every last drop of seed you have in me!~" She cried out, lulling her head backward and shuddering violently with an intense orgasm ripping through her body!

Kallen let out a shrill scream of ecstasy and wound up clutching her cervix around Lelouch's cock, making him groan loudly as he bucked into her one last time before succumbing to climax himself!

"Hnnghh! Here it comes! Take my seed, you horny slut of an Ace Pilot!~" He let out and felt his shaft swell up from inside of her cervix.

Thick ropes of sperm soon blasted the walls of her womb like so, filling it up to capacity on a dangerous and unprotected day for Kallen's uterus. Lelouch sent out ropes of cum like a horse, bloating her stomach to capacity and drowning the eggs resting within her uterus. She could feel everything flowing into her body, undoubtedly making her pregnant as he let out inside of her for a full count of five minutes. Lelouch felt like he'd cum endlessly considering that Kallen's needy cervix milked him constantly for cum!

*Sppllt...spllt..spllt...spllt..spllt..splltt!*

"Uuggnnhh! Kallen....ohhh it feels so good letting out inside you." Lelouch growled, feeling his cock continue spewing highly potent ropes of sperm into the redhead's pussy.

Eventually, he started to wind down and felt his shaft soften up while inside of her, he noticed that the girl had a faraway look of blissful satisfaction on her face as she collapsed onto the ground under him. His member plopped out of her quim, letting a thick trail of pearly white ooze leaking out. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that one of his little swimmers penetrated an egg and fertilized it after today. He was seeing Kallen's body twitch and writhe on the ground in front of him, completely spent and forever happy that Lelouch made love to her.

"Heheheheh......happy to serve you, my Emperor...my darling...Lelouch.~" She mumbled nearly incoherently before passing out with her ass hanging in the air.

Lelouch sat back onto his keister with a content smile on his face, feeling as though he found a proper coping mechanism for the Zero Requiem going awry.

"For what it's worth, I love you too, Kallen Kozuki. I'll treat you right from here on while we're together, but for now....." Lelouch brought out a small tablet device from the pockets of his robe, bringing up pictures of all his other female detainees waiting inside of the Damocles prison. "...let's see who wants to feel the Emperor's love next."

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued....**

**An:This has been For D. Thanks for reading..**

  
  



	2. Faithful Partner and Willing Lover (CC and Kallen)

  
  
  


**The World Emperor’s Harem**

**Code Geass**

**By Azure/For Darko**

  
  


**Chapter Two- C.C. the Faithful Partner, Kallen the Willing Lover**

*****

Walking towards his throne, brushing aside all the blank stares of the loyal, mind-controlled soldiers under his command, CC contemplated just where did the Zero Requiem fall off in terms of planning. She was wearing her usual white, prisoner's outfit that made out her lithe yet lovingly curvy figure to be presented to all. Her long green hair swayed behind her shoulders as she walked past the soldiers that paid her no mind at all, arriving in front of the Grand Throne Room that Lelouch had made out of the Damocles garden when taking the Key from Nunnally. CC currently had no stoic, impassive look of judgment or analysis on her face, but rather, one of concern in where her 'Partner' will take the world now that he has become Demon Emperor without meaning to.

'I say it's only a miracle many of his conquests were as bloodless as they were, considering how right Lelouch would be to wipe out the Black Knights in their entirety for their betrayal. Alas, Lelouch has too kind a heart to bear hatred against anyone other than his royal family. Perhaps the near deaths of Shirley, Inoue, and so many others had weighed on him enough to allow some room for comfort.' CC wondered as she gestured for the two Royal Guards to open the doors for her, allowing her inside and walking in on a sight most surprising and yet oddly vexing to the immortal witch. 'Yet it still surprised me to see the reactions on each of the prisoner's faces when Lelouch broadcast that disturbing video of him and a naked Kallen grinding on his lap last evening.'

Earlier last night...

CC was making the rounds to observe and question each of her former allies from the Black Nights on why they so easily sided with Schneizal after all that Zero had done for them. From Ohgi she simply heard a lot of nonsense regarding his would-be lover Villetta Nu being brainwashed, CC found it hard to believe that the man could live with himself for betraying Zero over such a petty reason. His excuses weren't valid in her eyes, but then again, neither were the reactions from the rest of the Student council when she stopped by them next.

Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemonde, Shirley Fenette, and even both of Kallen's very own mothers were there in the Damocles prison with the rest of the dissenters that opposed his regime. Needless to say, both of Kallen's mothers were thoroughly shocked by seeing their daughter sit on Lelouch's lap with a hand cradling her flat stomach suggestively. It was as if she were telling them she was carrying Lelouch's baby, which only further shocked and confused the two women. Milly said nothing and simply averted her gaze from the screen, secretly seething with envy and a bit of hate directed towards Kallen like Shirley was doing. The auburn-haired girl was nearly in tears, watching Kallen be declared 'Empress' or at least one of many to come as she so whorishly ground her rear all over Lelouch's waist like a slutty sex addict. It was jarring to say the least, but it made Shirley cover her eyes away from the screen, hoping for it to be a nightmare.

Nagisa Chiba also had the same kind of expression on her face, mostly ranging from anger while Rakshata's was one of difference.

"T-that....cur! How dare he convince Kozuki to be his wanton slut! Tch! She was the most resolved out of all of this in ending his reign of terror!" Chiba yelled out, seeing how much happier Kallen had been resting nakedly at Lelouch's side rather than seething in her prison cell like everybody else.

"Kallen....oh no....! What have I done, Naoto?! Did I bring all this upon myself when siding with Schneizel of the Royal Family?" Ohgi lamented in despair, clutching his head and repeatedly apologizing to Naoto in his head.

Naomi Inoue also had a puzzled look of confusion upon her face when seeing Lelouch declare that will restore Japanese independence while behaving like a womanizing Emperor on a throne. The headband-wearing girl was one of the earliest Knights in their campaign, nearly having bought it during the Black Rebellion were it not for Lelouch saving her at the last minute. Since then, she had been in love with him, as much as Kallen if not more so, but now so very confused by the recent turn of events.

"Zero...no, Lelouch, what is all this? What did you do to Kozuki?" She wondered to herself out loud, huddling with her knees together in confusion and shame.

"Tch! Princess Euphemia didn't die for this.....things were supposed to be different! I-I'll never forgive him!" Nina sputtered about, clenching her fists angrily as she looked on at Kallen with an unironic hint of envy towards her. She knew of the plan as well, or at least the gist of it, now feeling that her world turned upside down with him becoming Emperor. 'Still...it doesn't matter how I feel about this. I deserve nothing less than Hell for what I....created that helped escalate this conflict into an All-out war. If Lelouch turned me into a toy for his pleasure, I think I'd be okay with that.'

Sayoko said nothing and kept a calm, meditative stance while sitting down. Cornelia also said nothing and felt the same way as Nina, but only with more seething rage directed at Lelouch for winning the war after everything he had done, she too was in prisoner's garb the rest and sat next to a disheartened Villetta Nu for feeling somewhat responsible for all of this somehow. Kaguya however, puffed her cheeks into an adorable, heartbroken frown with eyes tearing up in shame.

"Gaagh! What did he do to Kallen Kozuki?! Did he...use his Geass on her and compelled her to obey? Lelouch.....! Zero.....if only you had stayed on our side, I'd gladly be in her position making you happy like she is doing!" Kaguya let out, huffing and stomping about in the manner of a child despite being a teenage beauty with a nicely-developed body similar to Lelouch's teenage sister Nunnally.

Shirley Fennette was also excluded, being left to her own devices down in Japan with Milly and Rivalz, CC figured it'd only be a matter of time before they see this video as well and become wrought with guilt and confusion.

'Hmmm, I'd better go talk to him.' She reasoned, taking note of some outraged looks on the faces of the prisoners, as well as some envious stares from the women like Inoue and Kaguya. 'Is this really what you want, Lelouch? I never pegged you to be a playboy.'

*****

Back to Present.....

'Although I went along with the Zero Requiem, painfully so, I did not expect him to indulge in this manner of coping with his despair in failing. Perhaps he really has opened up his heart to people.' CC thought to herself with a blush appearing on her face when she saw who was doing what with the Emperor inside of his throne chair.

...

"Aaahh! Aaahh! Aaahh...! Aaahh!~ OOohhh Lelouch! Aaahh!~" Kallen's euphoric voice called out in loud, ragged moans of ecstasy.

The vivacious, athletically-toned yet curvy redhead was bouncing up and down on Lelouch's hips, sheathing her pussy around his cock repeatedly with a dream-like smile on her face. She was wearing her usual garments befitting an exotic harem girl, but without anything covering either her bottom of her bouncing breasts. All Kallen had on her was a transparent pareo, a sash around her waist, and a few bangles of jewelry. She was naked everywhere else and rolling her naked body all over Lelouch as he sat in his chair with a smug smile.

CC touched her chest, feeling her heart racing a little as she watched the raunchy display from afar, seeing Kallen riding Lelouch so shamelessly was giving the woman a sense of need as well as jealousy as she started walking over to them. The sight of the girl's buttocks bouncing and shaking while she slammed herself down on Lelouch's mighty dick was shaking something up inside of CC. She could even hear the squelching noises of sex becoming louder along with the slaps of skin coming out of their union.

Lelouch noticed CC walking in, looking past her to nod his head toward his two guards, telling them not to let anyone disturb him the rest of the afternoon. He had an idea of what he'll be doing now that his immortal partner finally arrived.

"Nngh..ngnhh.....nghh....nghhh! That's it, Kallen, I'm getting close. Start riding me as if you're piloting the Guren again. I wanna give CC a preview.~" Lelouch commanded in a suave, dark voice, making Kallen look back over her shoulder at her former rival for Lelouch's heart coming closer.

"Yes, Master. My....darling, Master Lelouch.~" Kallen let out, shuddering blissfully and then biting down on her bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck, slamming her heart-shaped ass down upon his waist in a frenzied manner.

The squelching suctions of sex became faster and CC was seeing how crazily horny Kallen had become once Lelouch fucked her not even a day ago. The girl closed her eyes tight, let her mouth hang open in ecstasy as she felt Lelouch's cock sliding through her walls and pound away into her cervix in a sexual frenzy. Lelouch kept his right hand on the top of her head, patting it as though telling her she was doing a good job riding him.

"Ahhhh...! Ohhhh! Lelouch! Uhhhhh! Uh...uh..uh...uh..uh..uh..aaagh! I'm...I'm cumming!~" Kallen cried out, feeling her walls stimulate for the last time and making them clutch Lelouch's magnificently-large cock in a mess of sexual coitus as she slammed herself all the way down to the hilt!

With a splotch of moisture coming from her pussy, she hung her head back and came hard, shuddering vehemently in climax while bringing Lelouch to orgasm with her. CC was now blushing heavily as she watched him grab a hold of Kallen's plump ass, squeezing her cheeks tightly while she shook in climax, cumming together with her beloved Emperor after a few more seconds.

"Aaaggghhh!~ Hnggghhh!" She wailed loudly, her body was twitching and lurching uncontrollably while feeling Lelouch pump his cock into her babymaker again, letting out thick ropes of sperm spewing into her insides and filling her up to overcapacity!

"Aahh....!" CC let out a soft gasp of arousal and excitement when seeing the Emperor's cock pumping and throbbing while balls-deep inside of Kallen's pussy.

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..splllt..splltt!*

Kallen let out another wail of ecstasy, letting her tongue spill out of her mouth while she rode Lelouch some more in mid-coitus until completion came. His ballsack was still throbbing while he was inside of her, pumping the teen girl's womb some more to the point white ooze spilled out from her folds. CC's amber-colored eyes focused on the sight of Lelouch's cock pumping inside of Kallen repeatedly as if he had the virility of an actual horse.

Before long, he was done and whispered to Kallen to dismount which allowed a thick heap of cum to ooze from between her gaping lips. CC's lips quivered when she saw that his cock remained solid even after an explosive climax like that, it caused her to gnash her legs together and rub her thighs over her crotch while ensuring arousal. She was breathing hotly now.

'Aahh....! I...what has come over me? I admit I have never seen Lelouch naked before, at least.....not entirely. So what kind of monster-sized phallus is that he possesses? Did he really.....claim Kozuki's allegiance by using that thing? It'd be no surprise if she was pregnant with his child already if those testicles are anything go by.' CC thought to herself, subconsciously rubbing her chest around with her right hand, squeezing one of her tits while rubbing her thighs when using the other.

Lelouch smiled to himself with suave glee, seeing that his ever-stoic partner was actually getting turned on by watching him fuck other women.

"Enjoy the show, CC? That is what you came here to do, right? Or are you reporting something and simply got swept away in the show?" Lelouch asked slyly, seeing CC become flustered as she struggled to compose herself in a dignified manner before talking.

"Hmm, you're certainly taking to this 'World Emperor' role awfully quick, Lelouch. Have you considered that if you mount enough enemies, even Fleija weapons may not save you." CC cautioned, attempting to hide her arousal from the sight of Lelouch remaining half-naked.

She saw him chuckle quietly before getting up, letting his royal pants fall completely down onto the floor before her eyes. She wanted to tell him to be decent first before speaking to her but found herself staring at his cock hanging stiffly between his legs. The words died off in her throat, CC was lost in her own world of thoughts and temptations, the latter of which she had not felt in lifetimes. She failed to notice Kallen standing right in front of her with a hurtful look in her eyes once the high from sexual euphoria wore off.

She brought back her right hand and slapped CC across the face in a tear-stricken rage!

"You knew! You knew all this time about his insane plan to bring about World Peace that involved sacrificing himself, didn't you!?" Kallen shouted, making Lelouch's grin sour for a moment since he hated having to recreate this melodrama with others.

'I can't say I really blame her for being this upset with CC, those two have always been jealous of each other when one hung around me longer than the other. But still, does she need to make a scene in regards to that failed plan of mine?' Lelouch wondered, seeing CC rub her cheek without any emotion on her face.

She turned back to see Kallen's glare softening up a little once she made a sad smile of her own.

"Y-yes, I knew, of course, I didn't want him to do it at all, but things didn't exactly play out in anybody's favor in this bloody war, Kallen. It was Lelouch's wish to do so, I would've gladly given up my immortality if it meant keeping him alive to live with me for the rest of my days, but alas.....the word was literally against him and we were out of options. What would you do any differently in my place?" CC asked, seeing Kallen pout with arms crossed in indignation.

The redheaded girl still scowled at CC before letting her lips curve into a smug, triumphant smile before grabbing into his right arm like a clingy girlfriend.

"What I did was save him, I stopped Kururugi, even though I didn't mean to kill him and throw a wrench into your schemes, I slew him in battle and put a stop to this insane plan and saved Lelouch!" She preened, earning a deadpan look from CC as she continued. "Look, I know he had the best intentions in mind, you all did, but I...I just can't stand' the thought of losing Lelouch because of things done by other people like his brother Schneizal and Suzaku. So much blood has been shed in this war, couldn't I just keep him alive and with me? At least now, he has a plan to help things from inside and from another angle. He's not some evil Emperor out to conquer the World, even though he could do easily with Damocles. I'm staying right here with him, CC, you're welcome to join him if you don't mind sharing."

Kallen finished by tugging on Lelouch's' arm more strongly, making him smile warmly at her from the side before looking in CC's direction and seeing a bit of jealousy in those wisdom-filled eyes. Just then a sly smile appeared on CC's face as she accepted Kallen's challenge on a more personal level, she wasn't the only one that loved Lelouch after all.

"Hmph, as if I need permission from you. I can ravish Lelouch as much as I like, I'll have you know. I'd like to see what you can do better than I can't." CC challenged, watching Kallen slide off from Lelouch's side and creep up behind her with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Kallen's hands suddenly grabbed onto her breasts, unlatching her prisoner outfit's frontside to reveal her naked C-cups before Lelouch's eyes!

"Kyaagh!" CC squeaked out, feeling completely flustered until Lelouch walked up to her while removing the top half of his royal outfit as well. He was completely naked from head to toe, showing the woman how masculine his physique became after ascending to Emperor and training his body for self-defense since the Requiem failed.

"Come now, CC, you no longer have to hide your feelings under airs of wisdom and impunity. Don't you think it's time you start being honest with yourself and make love to me like you always wanted?" Lelouch began, causing CC to turn her head back in his direction, seeing him up close to her with a hand gently cradling her chin with affection.

"Lelouch......I was...I was prepared to move on, go forward without you once you decided on going through with the Zero Requiem." She began, feeling lost in his eyes and seeing a dashing, genuinely noble young man who had been through Hell and back to accomplish the deeds made to make the world a better place. CC always respected him for his resolve and acknowledged that he certainly changed her long-suffering life for the better as well during their journey together. "B-but...I do not know where you'll take this gambit on becoming the World Demon Emperor, one with a harem no less, but I intend on seeing it through with you. Do you truly have what it takes to change the world?"

"I'd like to think I do, but until then...." Lelouch let out and CC felt one of his hands running through her silken green hair, making her heart flutter once more. Lelouch held his hands around each of CC's cheeks, making her blush scarlet as she was brought forward onto his lips in a sweet but chaste kiss that tingled her skin.

"Mmmhmmm.~" Lelouch moaned into her mouth, gently tasting her soft lips and feeling her kiss back for a moment while Kallen began sliding off the rest of CC's one-piece prisoner outfit from her legs.

The woman's pert buttocks became visible, with her slender waist and long curvaceous thighs in all their naked beauty. For CC, becoming naked was as natural as can be, with the exception of her wearing the same prisoner outfit time and again outside of wearing cosplay gear.

'Damn him, he really....knows how to shut me up, doesn't he? Well, I did say I'd promise to be his partner for life, this little ring of debauchery he has going for him might be fun to indulge in. I do love Lelouch, more than anything in the world after all.' CC reasoned, feeling the warmth of his lips stay until he gradually pulled back from her blushing face.

"Let us let our actions be the words we need to exchange, CC. I knew you were coming here to 'Join In' once you heard about what I did with Kallen. I am making a harem, out of all the women we have fought alongside and against, to better help me focus on rebuilding the world as the Demon Emperor." He revealed, making CC slowly nod her head again, feeling Kallen reach around from behind to grab hold of her tits and squeeze them into each hand.

"Ggyaaahh!~ K-Kozuki! Nnghh!~" She moaned, feeling sensitive when her perky C-cup sized breasts started getting fiddled with by Kallen's fingers.

Lelouch reached over to pat the top of Kallen's head again, making her gush and coo with happiness as if she was being told she was doing a good job.

"I doubt you were ever uninterested in having sex with me anyway, given all the sexual tension I picked up from you over the years. Now then, Kallen, would you do the honors and help your Emperor dominate the 'Witch' for me? As well as with me?" Louch asked, making Kallen giggle flirtatiously as she brought one of her hands down CC's body, reaching for her pussy and slipping a finger into the woman's folds right there in front of Lelouch.

"Hnhh! Aaahh...Lelouch! W-what have you been teaching this girl? Aahhh!~" CC asked out loud, blushing heavily and feeling her body react to Kallen's expert-like touches of her sex. She could feel those strong fingers probing her sensitive insides, making her crumble in stature.

"The same thing I will teach everyone, CC. All females, no exceptions, whether it be Shirley, Miss Cecile, Rakshata, or even my teenage sister Nunnally along with all the other royal female siblings I have sworn to humble and deprive of nobility. Even that glorified fortune teller Shamna will not be immune from my gasp, I, the Demon Emperor, want you all at my side while I help build this world up anew." Lelouch declared, shocking CC completely as she felt a new wave of devotion and respect for her chosen Hero.

She watched Lelouch step back, gesturing for Kallen to let her go and guide her down onto the marble ground in front of him, keeping her legs spread out in position for him to take her from above. CC was now laying on the ground, spread-eagle with her thighs being held apart by Kallen while the woman managed to straddle her face, keeping her sperm-filled womanhood hovering directly above CC's eyes. She waited while Lelouch dropped down to his kneecaps in front of her, grabbing the thick mast of his dick and guiding it over the Witch's sex, pushing open her folds as he began to take her from above while bending over to be in a mating-press position.

*Squelch!*

"Aaaggghhh! Hnggghhh! Lelouch......! Oh....dear God!~" CC let out, feeling the biggest phallus she's ever seen in her life plunging into her sodden depths, spreading out her pussy in ways she never even thought possible as Lelouch pushed into her from above.

He kept her legs pinned backward, letting them float up into the air to dangle helplessly as she felt his massive phallus burrow steadily into her quim with a soft shove of his waist. CC wanted to grab her head in exhilaration, feeling pleasure the likes of which she never enjoyed when wanting death for so very long. Her toes wriggled about while her feet angled just beyond Lelouch's shoulders, feeling him press into her all the way with the crotch rubbing into her fuzzy groin.

"Aaaggghhh! Hnggghhh! L-Lelouch....!~" She breathed out, causing her breasts to wriggle salaciously in response while she took to heavy breathing as she felt him being inside of her cervix, ready to start pushing into her womb.

"Hehehe, yeah, I was like that the first time too. It's amazing how it feels, having Lelouch inside of you. It truly makes you feel alive again, CC, he just has that effect on women in general. I can't wait to bring Lady Kaguya and all my female classmates to him later on." Kallen said, gushing romantically as she straddled her head with both thighs hovering close to her ears, giving CC an upfront look at her sperm-filled pussy with an obvious indication of why when seeing Kallen's eyes.

"But until that time, you'll pleasure Lelouch with me.~" She said, sitting upright so that Lelouch had more room in which to fuck CC with.

"You better please her, CC, I'd like to see Kallen moaning just as much as you'll be once I've begun. Taste her and let us all enjoy the bliss together. Here I go.~" Lelouch said, pumping himself into CC's bottom, feeling his shaft plunging eloquently into the sodden depths of her tight-fitting pussy like so.

Kallen plunged herself down upon her face, feeling the witch's tongue come out and begrudgingly dive into her sperm-laden folds with gusto while she began feeling Lelouch fuck her from above. Slap after slap of bodily flesh collided with each other as he felt CC's insides throbbing while he pushed himself inside, feeling her buttocks tapping against his balls once he began to increase his pace.

"Nghhhh! CC......! Ugh! You're unbelievably tight, you know. Heh.~" Lelouch let out, hearing the green-haired woman whimper from underneath Kallen's pussy, causing the latter to mew in pleasure when feeling the vibration of her voice.

He pumped and rowed into the woman's' body, steadily slamming into her sex and feeling her walls curdle around his large length churning her insides. Each squelch of moisture came out of CC's pussy when Lelouch managed to push into her cervix, causing her to groan and hump her rim against his waist, beginning to enjoy being fucked like an animal underneath Kallen's rear.

"Mmmghhm! Mhmm..mmghmn..mghm..mghmm..mhmm..mhmm! *Lelooooucch!~ Aaagghhh!~*" CC yelled out from underneath the redhead's sodden folds rubbing up and down her face, making her taste her nectar as well as Lelouch's side. CC had to get adaptive and begin eating her out seriously, worming her tongue inside of Kallen's sex and causing the girl to ride her head even faster as they went along.

"Uuuggghhh! Ohhhh yeah! That's it, CC! Ravage me with your tongue, you'll better serve Lelouch that way, seeing as how either you or I will be helping the others enjoy him with us." Kallen let out, biting down on her bottom lip as she ground her sex all over the witch's lips, feeling the supple suction of her folds followed by the invasive squirminess of her tongue.

CC focused her eyes and hummed while lathering her tongue all over Kallen's pussy in a languid, erotic style that she knows would help her get off. On her end though, her mind was still being addled by the intensity of Lelouch's hips slamming into her own, filling her sex up with his cock and drilling into her core at a feverish pace. Her eyes started drifting upward, her moans increased in volume while she was being taken in from both sides, one by Kallen's sperm-filled snatch rubbing all over her face and smearing some of Lelouch's semen around her cheeks, the other was simply feeling Lelouch make her feel like a normal maiden all over again.

Little hearts appeared inside of her amber-colored eyes, giving CC a much-needed taste for depravity as she continued eating out Kallen's cunt in combination with having Lelouch fuck her.

"Uhh...ugh..ughh...uuhg..ugh...uuaagghhh! CC....ngghh!" Lelouch grunted, ramming into her sodden sex repeatedly, feeling her insides tug at him harder each time he sunk into his balls.

He rampantly pressed himself down onto the woman's lithe body, feeling her pussy beginning to gush the more he felt her insides wriggle around his cock. Again and again, he pushed himself to her babymaker, making CC writhe from underneath Kallen's body, making it obvious he was breaking her into a willing love slave already.

'This is too much! Too much....! Aaaggghhh! Lelouch....! I love you, Lelouch! I love you with all my heart.....aaaggghhh!~' CC's mind screamed, about to cum when Kallen suddenly dismounted her body, allowing her to see into Lelouch's dark eyes as he continued pounding his length into her juicy quim like an animal.

Seeing him smile that charming smile again, made her bring her hands up to wrap around his neck, pulling him onto her body entirely with his frame slamming away into hers from above. Grunting and moaning filled the air with repeated sounds of sexual coitus as Lelouch was about to bring CC into orgasm territory.

"Uuh...uuhh..uh..uh...uh..aaagghhhh! CC! H-hold me like this! I love you, darling! I'll forever be your partner and bear you many children for the future that you'll create for us!~" CC howled, looking up into his eyes with a lovestruck smile of happiness as their bodies slammed together in a frenzied manner.

"G-glad to hear it, CC! Now....nngh..here I come! You...forever belong to me, now and forever! I'll be your King and you'll be one of my many lovers, together we will change the world for good!" Lelouch yelled out, humping into her naked, lithe frame some more until he could feel CC's pussy beginning to contract around his member, leading her to buck wildly into his waist in an intense climax of sexual ecstasy!

She flung her head backward, arching her back up and making her breasts wriggle as she came hard, clutching Lelouch's penis deeply into her cervix and allowing it into her womb. There, he grunted loudly and felt the contractions make him give way to experiencing orgasm himself. Lelouch slammed all the way into CC's womb, feeling his shaft swell and engorge as he filled it full of sperm in the next ten seconds. He yelled out in pleasure, just in time for Kallen to capture his face into her hands and slide her tongue down his lips while seeing him ejaculate into the immortal's body.

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt.spllt..splltt!*

Lelouch growled, feeling his testes empty into CC, creating an overflow that allowed a thick puddle of sperm to form from beneath the woman's ample buttocks. CC let out a shrill cry of ecstasy as she felt him fill up her insides to the point a small bulge appeared from within her stomach. Her body continued twitching and writhing about underneath Lelouch's masculine frame, she envisioned herself becoming pregnant with his baby in the near future.

"Ughh!....ughh......ahhhhhh! Lelouch.....!~ Ohhhhh I love you!~" CC screamed out, smiling blissfully to herself as he continued cumming inside of her for a couple more minutes.

Shuddering with his last ejaculation, he slowly pulled out of CC, leaving a thick waterfall of cum to begin oozing out of her hole once he had pulled out of it. Millions of little tadpoles of Lelouch's genetic material came fluttering towards one of the witch's eggs, piercing and implanting one of them and cementing her future as a mother to his many children to come. CC gasped and wheezed raggedly in post-coital splendor, feeling more fulfilled than she had her entire life.

"*Huff...huff..huff...huff!* Ugh....to think I just came here to give you a report and catch up with you on how you're doing.~" CC chuckled tiredly with a loving smile directed in his direction.

Kallen came over to help pull her up to feet or at least crawl with her over to their Emperor's lap as he sat back down on his throne like the King he is. To CC's further amazement, Lelouch was still as hung like a horse even after cumming a bucket load inside of her just now. Seeing that phallus stick up like the Damocles tower itself made her thirst for the taste of his semen, as well as crave even more round with him later on.

"Come, let's go service our beloved Master, CC. We'll do it together this time, and later, we'll bring a few new recruits to enjoy him with. He does want to build a harem after all." Kallen cooed, making CC nod in agreement as they both made their way over to Lelouch on all fours, looking no different than food-deprived sluts hungry for his dick.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, I have a certain list of women I have been keeping my eye on for just such a fantasy. Some will be more difficult to convince than others, but there shouldn't be any problem as long as I have you two with me.~" Lelouch said, resting the side of his face on one of his knuckles and watching as CC and Kallen both began lapping up the residue of sperm and vaginal nectar off his dick at the same time.

Kallen took care of one side, largely focusing her tongue work around the bottom of his cock, while CC focused on the top region, using her hand to aggressively pump his shaft as she swallowed the head into her mouth with a smile.

"Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schluppp!"

"Mmhmm, mhmm.....*Pop*...Lelouch. Darling.~" CC moaned, looking at him with starstruck eyes and running her tongue down the underside of his shaft.

"Lelouch, I love you, honey, so very much.....maybe I should consider bringing my mother in on this, both my birth one as well as the Noblewoman stepmom I've lived under as Stadtfeld," Kallen suggested, hungrily slurping the cusp of his balls into her lips, and doing so by bobbing her head around on Lelouch's genitals.

The air was filled with moans and gasps of wetness as they continued to slobber all over their Emperor's cock, feeling happy that he conquered the world and their very hearts.

"Sounds like a plain, Kallen.~" Lelouch responded, thinking about who else to bring in as the next lover to be 'Convinced' he is doing the right thing.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued...**

**This has been for D. Thanks for Reading.***

  
  



	3. Rearing the Knights of the Round (Nonette Enneagram, Dorothea Ernst, Monica Krushevsky)

  
  


**The World’s Harem Emperor**

**Code Geass**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Three- Knights of The Round of Rearing into Babymakers (Nonette Enneagram, Monica Krushevsky, Dorothea Ernst)**

*****

Walking up to the throne room yet again was CC wearing an utterly peaceful smile on her face as she was possibly pregnant with a child from her Emperor and future husband Lelouch Vi Britannia, ruler of the world. The witch appeared before his throne room inside of the Damocles base wearing her new outfit, it was fit for one of the many concubines he will be having to serve his body sexually for the rest of their lives. Of course, their outfits would change from time to time based on preferences or weather conditions, not that they had any plans of leaving Lelouch's bedroom all too often though. CC quite liked her transparent, green-colored harem outfit that left little to the imagination as she walked up to Lelouch's chair with good news and a smile on her face.

He sat there like always, busying himself with work by typing his busy fingers at a holographic terminal projected at his side. He was wearing his royal Emperor clothes like he normally does, keeping a calm and collected look on his face at all times.

'There he is, I was wondering why he left the bed so early, he always was a busy man, never taking the time to slack off or simply enjoy himself for a full day. Maybe that'll change with the news I have to give to him.' CC thought as she walked past the entrance guards standing by the large doors, anxious to flaunt her outfit before Lelouch's eyes and see if he'll have the reaction she was expecting.

CC's attire consisted of nearly nothing except transparent sashes of clothing as well as puffy sleeves covering up her naked skin, in a way. Her legs were clad in an exotic pair of puffy see-through pants one would expect to see on an Arabian love slave, but colored in light green. Her smooth legs were thoroughly exposed as well as her sex, which was barely covered at all by a dark green thong riding high between her buttocks and the puffy folds of her pussy lips. One would think there would be no point at all in wearing something that left so little to the imagination. Her midriff was exposed as well, CC was wearing only a small sash around her waist to accent the exotic appeal of her outfit's seductive design. The top part of her skimpy attire consisted of only a thin, green bustier holding back her pair of ample chest while her wrists and ankles were clad in golden bangles, completing the ensemble of an exotic love slave perfectly.

Lastly, CC had only a transparent dark veil covering the lower half of her face, she wanted to easily remove it for when she'd begin making out with Lelouch and any others he'll have with him while she will always be preparing to ride his cock all day long. She cradled her belly affectionately with a glowing smile of love written on her face. It was too early to technically tell if she was pregnant for sure, but CC knew it for certain. She just had a feeling she was now officially carrying Lelouch's child inside of her belly, this filled her with a sense of unbridled happiness that she couldn't describe. The same could be said for Kallen as well. She just knew that the busty redheaded girl was also likely knocked up by their loving master.

Breaking out of her thoughts, CC heard Lelouch speak to her when finally taking notice of her arrival in the throne room.

"Ah, CC, there you are. I was wondering what has been keeping you all day, I see that you've decided on that change of clothing to better suit your role as my future wife, yes? It looks utterly amazing on you, especially since it leaves nothing to the imagination. Even that bustier barely does its job of hiding your nipples from plain sight, I can see them beginning to erect from underneath that flimsy transparent cloth." Lelouch said, greeting his lover and hearing CC chuckle in amusement as she walked up and sat on his lap with a loving smile on her face.

"That's the idea, Lelouch, I had this design marked up as per your instructions to better get you riled up to have me whenever you feel like it. Simply going around naked or wearing an over-designed Imperial dress would take the fun out of our daily shenanigans anyway, don't you agree?" CC explained, affectionately cradling the side of his face before leaning in to graciously scoop Lelouch's lips into a steamy, intimate lip-lock that stayed innocent for a long time until she started to use her tongue.

"Mmmmm.~" CC mewled into his mouth, tasting the inside of it as well as absorbing his saliva onto her tongue. It wormed its way past Lelouch's lips and mingled with his own for a bit, feeling him beginning to kiss back as strongly for some time while they remained in each other's embrace. Eventually, Cc pulled herself back from his gasp with a wet smile on her lips and a thin string of saliva dripping from them. "Ahh, I can certainly get used to this, but the first order of business, I came here to offer you some insight on who to pick out of our prisoners to 'Convert' next into loyal lovers."

She pulled back a bit more and touched an unseen button on one of her wrist bangles, bringing up a holographic projection of a list of names before Lelouch's eyes.

"Oh ho, you've been busy. Let's see who you have in mind, I'll trust your judgment on this, CC, after all...I have got a lot of 'Converting' to do in regards to establishing loyalty within my ranks. Lord knows the rest of the world is going to hate me for many years to come, even if I do make everything better while under my dominion." He explained, seeing three names getting highlighted and zoomed out to be projected onto a larger holographic screen.

Lelouch's eyes flickered with surprise when he recognized who they were and what echelon of nobility they used to be a part of.

"Knights of the Round, eh? That's an interesting take."

"Yes, I believe these three women should be next, that way you can bolster morale among the others when seeing that three of the most loyal Knights of Britannia's former regime now serving you instead of your father. They can professionally be your bodyguards and personally be your additional lovers, provided you impregnate them right away just like you did with Kallen and me." She explained, seeing Lelouch nod his head in understanding.

He certainly liked the way his partner and future 'Wife' was taking initiative in regards to building up his harem, but to think he would see these three particular women being lined up for bedding was absurd. Lelouch knew them well enough to some extent and he knew that they'd sooner remain imprisoned or executed rather than serve under him, especially since they ruled under his father as Knights of the Round, but that was only speculation. They were still strangers for the most part. The first woman he focused on had short, fluffy periwinkle hair and piercing blue eyes that went well with her astounding beauty. She was perhaps the tallest of the three and likely the most experienced if her dossier is anything to go by.

'Hmmm, Nonette Enneagram. From what little I know about her is that she used to serve under my mother Lady Marianne much like how Cornelia once did. I can tell from her face alone that she admired that woman more than anything else in the world, perhaps she'll be like Jeremiah and pledge loyalty to me as soon as I mention her name. I know that a woman serving under Lady Marianne would fight in her honor, not sufficiently bound to obey the will of my late father. She might also be as stuffy as Cornelia and hopefully not as prideful since she is the Knight of Nine, but that face is making me think otherwise. Maybe she's as much of a charismatic thrill-seeker as my late mother was. I'll agree to this decision.' Lelouch pondered, looking at the next one.

He saw a youthful-looking, blonde girl that appeared to be at the age of 17. She had a gentle appearance and straight blonde hair that was tied down into two curled pigtails at the front of her chest. She wore a white and gold-trim uniform like everybody else and had sparkling blue eyes that made Lelouch eager to see what she'll look like once she's underneath him being ravished.

'I think I'm familiar with her, somewhat. Monica Krushevsky, she's the knight of Twelve and perhaps one of the girls I knew back in the Imperial capital somewhere in the earlier days of our childhood. I remember seeing her back in Royal academy outside of the time I spent with Nunally and my mother, but that was before being sent off to Japan as a bargaining chip. I don't know much else about her in regards to current events, let alone her thoughts and where loyalties may truly lie, but still, I have a hunch she'll be a piece of cake to reign and turn into a Royal love slave.' He added with a wink, finally looking at the last picture and frowning when he recognized who it was.

"Ugh, Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Four. I'm all too aware of her. She's as much of a Social Darwinist as that cow Alicia Lohmeyer, and twice as obnoxious about being born from nobility too. She might actually be the most difficult out of all of them to break into a servant to the new Emperor's crown, but it might still be fun regardless. I can tell she's a very sexually-repressed woman who hasn't met her needs for quite some time, perhaps she never had, which wouldn't be surprising considering her charming personality." Lelouch concluded, seeing CC smile as she retracted the projection and got up off of his lap.

"I'll go fetch them for you then, Lelouch. Just know that they'll be wearing the same brand of unique 'Clothing' that Kallen and I wear with pride. I won't imagine those women will be too pleased when being presented in such garments, but I have faith you'll make them come around, being the Ladies' man that you are. Break the female Knights of the Round into becoming loyal, child-bearing lovers and they can make great protectors for you and our....growing family." CC said, gesturing for a few of the royal soldiers to come with her as they left the throne room to go retrieve the aforementioned prisoners and bring them here to Lelouch.

"You certainly raise an excellent point, CC, plus there isn't anything more satisfying than taking what once belonged to my father and making it my own, even if it means siring children in an uncountable number of women in the process. They will be loyal only to me, the Demon Emperor of the entire world." Lelouch said to himself with mildly sadistic glee. He was smiling slyly to himself as he watched CC walking out of the throne room, shaking her supple ass side-to-side in that completely skimpy outfit.

"That choice of clothing does do her body justice, I'm liking the design already.~" He added and thought up ways to incorporate sexy harem girl aesthetics into additional yet equally scandalous clothing to use as security uniforms. He was going to have a private security force after all, just as soon as he breaks them in with his cock.

******

A little while later, CC came back with a few armed guards pushing the trio of chosen women up to the forefront of Lelouch's throne room. Each of them was wearing the same overly sexual design of erotic harem girl clothing that Kallen herself wore, but with the exception of each shred of transparent fabric being colored to their specific favorites and matching themes. Nonette wore an ice-blue version, showing her robust pair of H-cup-sized tits that were nearly spilling out of the sash draped across her bosom. Unlike the others, she had an oddly-cheerful smile on her face in spite of the overall circumstances.

"I wonder what this new Emperor will be like, well, aside from the obvious intention he has since he is forcing us to wear these crazy outfits. I don't know about you girls, but I'm interested in getting to know Cornelia's brother a bit more intimately. Aren't you? I mean, you certainly know him as well, don't you Monica? I can tell you even had a crush on him back when you were in your academy days.~" Nonette said with a smile, causing the blonde girl to become flustered and avert her eyes to the side with a blush of embarrassment.

"Uumm...! Y-yeah, but that was a long time ago. I guess I did maybe have a crush on Lelouch way back then when we were kids, but to wear something like this is....! And to announce loyalty to him is another thing. It's...utterly insane! Lelouch isn't supposed to be an Evil Emperor of the World, especially one that wants to make a harem out of his prisoners, right?!" Monica Krushevsky shrieked out, sputtering in a very confused and very clearly flustered manner.

She was wearing a bright green variation of the harem girl outfit, her breasts were a modest pair of C-cups, but they were so wonderfully firm and ample in their teardrop shape that it made Lelouch want to fondle them to his liking already.

"Hmph, to think that such a traitorous monster like him would be siring over all of us. Not only did he assassinate the Emperor, but he'll also reign over the entirety of the Britannian empire by force under his heel. It's sickening, I'll never swear allegiance to Lelouch Vi Britannia. Do with my body what he will. My spirit won't break." Dorothea Ernst grumbled bitterly, she was practically growling as she seethed with hatred towards Lelouch.

She was wearing an orange variant of the outfit which unveiled her robust pair of ample D-cup-sized breasts in all their naked dark-skinned glory. Her hair was let down around her shoulders as well, resting freely in an elegant manner that accentuated her more womanly side of beauty. Of course, her appearance was betrayed by the scornful grimace she had on her face when she arrived alongside Monica and Nonette. They stood before Lelouch with hands bound in restraints, remaining nearly completely naked in their highly scandalous harem girl outfits.

Nonette chuckled nervously after seeing her fellow Knight's behavior in light of their current situation. She had to admit it was somewhat respectable, but Lelouch was holding all the cards now and she was interested in seeing how he was going to rule over the empire as well as the rest of the world. Monica was honestly scared of him at the moment, but part of her wanted to have the same old Lelouch greeting her in a friendly manner like before. She imagined him offering her a kiss back when she was just a silly academy girl who fantasized about him to this day. Part of her hated that she still felt something for him, but she wasn't dissatisfied by being 'Naked' before his very eyes.

They all stood in front of Emperor Lelouch himself, who was grinning smugly without a care or worry in the world when he gestured for CC and the guards to be sent away. He was winking knowingly at the former, making sure she'd remember to set up the live feed and the recording function operated inside of all the hidden floating cameras stationed around this throne room. Once she was out of the door with the guards, Lelouch got up and activated a hidden remote somewhere on the cuff of his right sleeve, opening a secret doorway that led into a lavish royal bedroom.

Nonette blinked in surprise as she saw how spacious and luxurious the inside of that place appeared to be. She blushed nervously as she felt a tingling sensation of arousal just by seeing it alone, she looked to Monica and saw that the girl covered her mouth with a very non-discrete blush appearing on her face. Only Dorothea remained scowling, she knew what Lelouch wanted to do with them, but wasn't exactly against the idea of being ravished inside of a place like that. She had never been romanced at any point in her life and this, to her dismay, was making her fantasy come true at long last.

She still hated Lelouch though, with a passion, but the Emperor knew that would change soon once he started. Gesturing for them to follow him inside, the three of the Knights had no choice but to obey lest they want Lelouch to call back the guards or Geass them into submission. They arrived inside of the lavish, romantically-designed bedroom, seeing a large King-size bed right in the center of the room. Lelouch sat on the foot, beginning to undo the buttons of the top half of his Emperor's robe when he began greeting them fondly.

"Welcome you three, I trust you are liking the accommodations that the Damocles Prison has provided? You can move up into luxury lodgings like these if you like my bed chambers, that is if you swear your loyalty to me. Any thoughts on my generous offer so far?" Lelouch looked at Dorothea first when he said this and saw the woman scoff before turning her head away in a snub of disrespect.

'Hmm, she'll be first then. Time to put her in her place and break-in a rebellious and spiteful spirit, making an example be known.' He reasoned and walked up to Monica Krushevsky next, affectionately cradling her chin in one hand and making her blush as her eyes started averting his own. "It's certainly been a while, hasn't it, Monica? I know we didn't know each other too well back then, but trust me, I have only the best interests in mind as the ruling Demon Emperor of the world."

"U-uh....! Lelouch....I--" Monica whimpered out, feeling shaky the longer he held her chin in his hands, but then he heard Dorothea blurt out in anger at him once more.

"Y-You will do no such thing to Lady Kushevsky, you filthy monster! We of the Knights of the Round shall not concede our wills towards you, nor shall we become mewling quims like you desire." Dorothea spat out, earning a look of indifference from Lelouch as he held Monica closely and deliberately prodded a sensitive region just underneath her right thigh.

This gave him the reaction he was expecting. She blushed and squirmed pleasantly as she let out a soft squeal of elation from the contact.

"Kyahh! Ooh.....Lelouch...! How did you know about my weak spot? Hnhh!~" She whimpered loudly, shocking Dorothea and making her appear mortified while Nonette simply smiled with encouragement, anxious to see Monica finally get laid with her childhood crush. Seeing her squeal like that was making the woman anxiously rub her thighs together in arousal, knowing that Lelouch probably had the upper hand on all of them no matter what.

"That's it, feels good, doesn't it? I took my time in 'Practicing' on finding highly erogenous areas from within each female body I have slept with. So far, a lot of them are in common places, so if you can withstand the pleasure I will give you, then you won't be Geass'd and made to serve under my command. But that is if I don't 'Convince' you girls the fun way first." Lelouch said, cackling evilly when he saw the mortified expression resting on Dorothea's face.

To his surprise, Nonette didn't seem fazed or terrified by his announcement, instead, she actually looked like she was looking forward to it the most. The voluptuous, full-bodied woman bit down on her bottom lip and looked at Monica with an approving smile as if telling her to go right ahead.

"Come on, go on and see if your longtime crush will convince you, Monica. You can't tell me you haven't thought of this exact scenario happening to you in one of your fantasies.~" Nonette goaded, making the blonde suddenly become red with embarrassment, leading to her feeling more flustered than ever until Lelouch guided her over to the bed and set her down.

She landed on the foot of the mattress, looking at him with a sparkling pair of eyes riddled with confusion and uncertainty. On one hand, she wanted to be ravished by Lelouch, but on the other, she knew he was supposed to her enemy as he was the man who stole the right to privilege and rule from underneath the entire Royal Family. Still, she was seeing him take off the top part of his outfit, watching as his well-toned chest appeared naked before her eyes.

Monica felt her heart racing as Lelouch started pulling down his pants next, revealing that he had a long and turgid dick measuring out to be nearly the size of a child's forearm. He was as big as a foot, maybe more, with a shaft as thick as large animal's. His balls were also a wonder in of themselves, looking to be as stuffed and as large as a pair of peaches, making Monica clutch her chest as she was about to give him her answer.

"I-I...I want to join you willingly, Lelouch! I've always had a crush on you, ever since we were children back in our academy days! Please, let me join your harem, I promise I'll make a good wife or concubine if you promise to marry me." Monica let out, making Nonette giggle while Dorothea glared murderously at her fallen Knight.

"Hahahahahaha!~" Nonette laughed, feeling excited already as she watched Lelouch come over to her, caressing her lips once again and pulling her onto his mouth, kissing her in full-force as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a peaceful smile on her face.

"Mmhmmhm. *Lelouch*~" She moaned, tasting his mouth and languidly rolling her tongue inside of the depths of his mouth, feeling him overtake her as he got on top of her tall, wonderfully feminine body like so.

The bed shifted a little bit as he brought his hands around each of Monica's thighs, sensually rubbing them between his fingers and making her whimper even louder from inside of his mouth until she broke herself off with a sigh!

"Aahhhhh...! Oohhhh....! Lelouch....! Nnghh! You really do know my weak spots. Uhhh!" Monica let out, breathing rapidly and making her scantily-clad tits heave with the undulations of her chest.

"That's it, give yourself to me, Monica. I promise you'll never want for anything ever again, you'll be happy being one of my many lovers and see just how well-earned my title as Ruler is. That goes double for the two of you over there." Lelouch said, directing his attention to a giddy-looking Nonette and an irritable Dorotheaa who had simply crossed her arms. "Both of you come over here and sit down on the bed with us and watch, I don't want to have to Geass each of you into being mindless slaves to do my bidding. I'd much rather win you over the traditional way."

"Heheh, you're going to have to 'Convince' me the old-fashioned ways, Lelouch, but I'll come over and watch Monica giving her first-time to you. You'd better fuck her good and make sure to do the same to me if you want me pledging loyalty to the new Emperor of the world now.~" Nonette let out, walking over and crawling onto the bed with Monica and Lelouch while Dorothea bitterly grumbled to herself before doing the same.

"Sigh, I suppose it is better than being Geass'd, but try as you might, you'll be please me to the point I become a cock-loving slave in your harem." Dorothea grumbled bitterly, walking over to them and watching Lelouch pull back each of Monica's straps covering her chest, releasing her pair of tear-drop C-cup breasts into the naked air.

"Ahh!~ L-Lelouch...!" She whimpered loudly and saw him pull back the thin pair, nearly invisible, thong out from over her pussy, revealing her sodden pink sex to his eyes with a smile. Her puffy pants were basically just sleeves attached via garter belt attached to her waist, leaving nothing except her thong covering up her sex.

"Ah, there it is. You look positively tight, Monica. I am going to enjoy breaking in a virgin before moving on to the rest." Lelouch gowled making the girl feel even more aroused as he guided the tip of his cock down into the juicy folds of her sex. Monica bristled when feeling the sensation of having her lips being spread open by his gigantic cock, she was breathing faster as she felt Lelouch positioning himself directly above her body with his hands gripping each side of her slender waist.

He kept the head just above her labia, ready to push in and pop her cherry in one go once he pushed himself in with a single thrust. Winking at Monica and making her heart skip a beat, Lelouch suddenly shoved everything he had inside of the girl's soft, gushing pussy all in one massive thrust!

*Squelch!!*

"Nnggghhh!! Kyaaagghhh! L-Lelooooouch! Mmnnghh!" Monica let out an ear-piercing shriek when she said his name, feeling both an insane amount of pleasure coming from his enormously large dick as well as a sharp sense of pain coming from having her pussy thoroughly deflowered.

She was giving her virginity to the first boy she ever had a crush on and cherished just as much as he cherished his sister, Euphemia, in the same way. Nonette watched from above, grinning amusedly at the sight of Monica's legs shooting out into the air with feet clamping around Lelouch's waist like so. She crossed her ankles fully behind his back as the silver-haired woman saw him pushing more of his dick into the slick confines of the blond's pussy, sheathing it entirely inside of her cunt with a smile.

Lelouch felt Monica's insides churn around the amazing thickness of his cock, making it feel tighter than it was in the first place as he began rowing gently into her body from above. His pelvis drew back and pushed directly into her waiting pelvis, creating a slick squelch of moisture coming from the insertion as he carried it along. Soon their groins were smashing into each other with Lelouch exerting dominance over Monica, making her breathe raggedly in bliss as she remained reeling from the deflowering.

Her eyes closed tight and her mouth dropped open as her chest began heaving up and down, causing her tits to begin flopping about to Lelouch's rutting.

"Oooohhhh! Lelouch...! Ohhh...it feels so good! Ugh! Uuh...uuh..uh..uh..uh..uh..ahhh!~" She cried out, jostling about from atop the bed with her pussy squelching tirelessly around Lelouch's mighty length.

"Mnnghh! It'll feel even better once I finish inside of you and grant you the gift of carrying my baby, Monica. Trust me on that." He grunted, plowing senselessly into her frame seven faster, making the echo of her skin smacking into his waist increase in volume as he continued bottoming out of her body like a deranged animal on mating season lust.

He pushed and shoved his dick thoroughly into the slick insides of Monica's tight pussy, feeling her insides clutch onto him while he burrowed his way into her womb. Enjoying the feeling of her warm body rolling against his waist from below, Lelouch began hammering into her frame with gentle yet forceful thrusts, making her breasts constantly jiggle while she moans. The woman was beside herself with bliss and was clutching the back of her head while feeling Lelouch bury himself to the hilt inside of her quivering pussy like so. She was feeling Nirvana right now and enjoying that he wanted to breed her with his child, making Monica secretly happy beyond belief that he chooses to make love to her, even as a Demon Emperor.

"Ugghhhh! Lelouch....! Ggghhh! Yess...! Ohhh it feels so good!~" She cried out, looking at him with sparkling eyes and feeling him beginning to hammer into her body even faster while Nonette and Dorothea watched.

Dorothea had an increasingly nervous look on her face, she was watching Lelouch's gargantuan mass cleaving into the wet mess of a pussy of Monica. Part of her still seethed with hatred and resentment for the lad for taking the Throne and removing Charles from power, but the more 'humane' part of her long-repressed female anatomy yearned to have that dick cleaving through her insides as well. She struggled to look away, not seeing that Nonette was fixated on seeing Monica getting bred before her eyes.

"Ugh! Monica...! You feel incredible!" Lelouch howled, lumbering over her body until he could feel her perky set of teardrop tits pushing against his chest from below.

Her legs instantly came up and wrapped around his back tightly, leg-locking Lelouch's hips in a complete missionary embrace while he pistoned out of her cunt in a ravenous manner. From this angle, he burrowed all the way into her cervix and through it to the back of her womb, repeatedly smashing her sweetest, most sensitive center and making the blonde Knight howl mindlessly in unbridled pleasure. Monica held onto Lelouch's arms and clutched him closely, jostling about underneath him in an animalistic frenzy and squeezing his cock consistently within her aching folds.

"Uugh...ughh...ughh..ughh..ughh..ughh..ughh! Monica...!" Lelouch breathed out, enjoying that he was making the girl feel so much sexual pleasure that she was unable to form coherent sentences in her words. She clutched his waist tighter between her thighs and tossed back her head, howling in euphoria as she was about to come like a tidal wave!

"Yesssss!! Yesss! Lelouch! Oh I love you, Lelouch! I'll be more than happy to have your babies! Just please...let out everything you have in me right now!~" Monica cried out, wearing an ahegao smile on her face while she became frenzied, grinding herself tirelessly onto his cock.

The sensation of her sex squeezing his length continued for several minutes on end, leading to Monica succumbing to climax before she brought Lelouch to it as well! With one hard slam of his cock, she arched her back upward and shuddered instantly in orgasmic euphoria, cumming all over his dick and squeezing it for dear life with her cervix!

With one loud cry of relief, Lelouch shoved every thick inch of his length into Monica's slot before succumbing to ejaculation. His balls swelled up and his shaft engorged, sending thick ropes of sperm spewing directly into the back of Krushevsky's womb, filling it up to the brim and leaving nothing to escape her insides as he stuffed her full!

"Uuggghhh! Come for me, Monica. You are mine now, you'll have my children and be my concubine from now on!" Lelouch shouted, seeing Monica shuddering wildly as she smiled with happiness, nodding back to him as she felt his sperm flowing through her insides on their way to her womb.

*Splurt..splurt..splurrt..splurtt...splurtt..splurtt...splurtt..!*

"Uuuaaggghhhh! Aaaahhhh!~'' She cried out, squeezing every last ounce of sperm out from his balls as she felt thoroughly satisfied and collapsed in post-coital relief for the time being.

Lelouch was done cumming and pulled out of her gaping snatch with a plop, showing Nonette and Dorothea the sight of a surprisingly turgid cock that had not gone down in stiffness even a little bit. Scores of little sperm cells swarmed all over Monica's egg, tearing apart the protective membrane and leaving one implanted inside of it, fertilizing it completely.

She was left panting tiredly and remaining barely conscious as Lelouch sat upon his kneecaps and looked at Nonette next.

"Your turn. Will you join me willingly or will I have to 'Convince' you by turning you into a mess just like Monica here?" Lelouch asked and Nonette simply giggled, rolling back onto her rear with one hand tugging apart her bustier to reveal her large breasts into the open, letting them nakedly spill free and jiggle. Her other hand slid down her thong to unveil her sodden, tight-looking pussy with fingers spreading open her labia for Lelouch's eyes. He saw everything, including the ruby wetness leading into her womb.

"Come and convince me that you're worth bearing a child for, my Emperor. I'd like to be a Mommy too, but I'll need to see firsthand just how much a man you really are first. Show me what it means to be the Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Breed me raw.~" Nonette said, licking her lips seductively while Dorothea simply looked aghast at how willing the woman was to become another one of his prizes. She seethed at the idea of prostrating herself before the boy, not knowing she was getting aroused regardless.

"Heh, I like the way you think, Miss Enneagram. I think my sister Cornelia should take a few examples from you, I may need your assistance in breaking her in once I have fully brought you over to my side." Lelouch announced, making Nonette smirk playfully as he got on top of her, holding her legs back by using his arms.

Nonette was practically off the bed with how far back Lelouch pushed up her legs, her buttocks were lifted off the surface of the comfy bed, allowing him to get on top of her in a mating press arrangement. His cock, while still oozing some of his sperm as well as some of Monica's nectar, wasted no time in being pushed in through the woman's velvet slot!

*Squelch!*

"Hnngghhh! Aaaahhh.....!~ Oohhhh...hell! M-my Emperor....!" Nonette let out, shivering blissfully as she felt her insides being spread apart thoroughly, allowing more of Lelouch's thick cock to be pushing down into the cervix of her womb already!

Nonette moaned and writhed consistently underneath his limber frame, feeling his massive cock pummeling into the sodden walls of her baby-maker without worry. Lelouch had rolled her ass up off the surface of the bed, allowing some of her body to lift off with her legs hugging the sides of his waist. Her heels dug in deep into his sides, keeping her sex conjoined with his crotch as he stood over her tall body by planting himself onto his kneecaps. He was taking her in full-on mating press position, exerting dominance in front of a continuously seething Dorothea as she watched Nonette air out a loud, euphoric groan of unbridled ecstasy again.

"Aaaggghhh! Ohhhhhhh ...my! Nghhhh! C-Cornelia doesn't know what she's missing out on! I..I...I've got to get her to try this! Yesss! Fuck me, My emperor!~" She cried out again, letting her azure blue eyes sparkle with delight as Lelouch began rocking his pelvis into her frame, eloquently shoving his waist into her sex and fucking her repeatedly with hard back-and-forth thrusts of his hips.

"Uugnnhh! You got it, Nonette. Surrender yourself fully to me, your Emperor!" Lelouch growled, looking at Dorothea right after he finished the sentence, causing the tanned-skinned woman to flinch fearfully as he smiled evilly at her. "You're next and you'll be screaming like the rest of them, MIss Ernst. Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle."

Dorothea flinched at this and yet still felt a twitch of arousal coming from between her legs as she saw him turn back to Nonette, leaning down enough so that the woman could kiss him by hungrily swallowing his lips. She had her hands running through his hair, clutching his head tightly as she raked her nails down his shoulder blades amidst the consistent pumping of his pelvis. Sounds of skin slapping against skin soon followed with Lelouch voraciously shoving himself balls-deep into Nonette's body, feeling her insides squeeze and squirm around his length as he goes.

"Ahhhhh....I...I shouldn't be watching this. This...man...this devil will corrupt me into being another one of his slaves." Dorothea said to herself somewhat fearfully, seeing Monica's dazed face still smiling blissfully in post-coital happiness nearby.

Soon she felt the bed start creaking as he began pounding himself into Nonette's lower body, making loud slaps of flesh echo from throughout the bedroom as he was feverishly shoving every inch of his cock inside of the woman's waiting twat. Dorothea couldn't help but focus on the size of his balls while he drilled into his fellow knight, feeling drawn in subtly as they went at like wild animals.

'Uuuggghhh! Yesss...! Oohhh....yess! Lelouch...! Uuh..uhg..uh..uhh..uh..uhghh..ugh..ugh...aagghhh! Breed me!~" She cried out again, writhing about with her pelvis bucking voraciously into his form below, quickly becoming feverish, causing her magnanimous breasts to begin bouncing wildly about.

Lelouch grunted constantly in soft, thick gasps of air, feeling Nonette's pussy wiggling tightly around his cock the harder he shoved himself into her depths with the intention of breeding her. She was as athletic as Kallen yet as full-bodied as Milly or Cornelia. Lelouch felt this woman was in perfect shape to breed raw as he expected she was very fertile, likely to sire him a child right away once he was finished breaking her in.

"Ngh...ngh..ngh..ngh..ngh..ngh...ugghhhh! Ohhhh.....I'm getting close now, Nonette! Tell me, tell me just how badly you want my seed!" Lelouch growled, feeling the woman's insides begin twitching wildly around his length the moment he pushed in through her cervix wholesale and arrived in the back of her womb once more!

He pushed into a weak point, causing Nonette's body to shudder wildly and jostle about even more in feverish stimulation. Her massive tits wriggled around in his face, leading to Lelouch feeling tempted and reaching down to her chest in order to grab each one and squeeze delectably into his fingers.

"Uugghhhh! Lelouch......! Ahhh....! I want it! I want your seed so very badly! Pleeeease! I...I have never had this kind of pleasure in my entire life! I w-want to have your baby! Ooaagghh!~" Nonette cried out, feeling Lelouch pinch and tweeze her nipples with his fingers, causing her body to wrack with the onset of orgasm!

Dorothea watched her toes wriggle as the two of them became more graphic in the way they rutted into each other like animals in heat. Lelouch pounded away into her quim some more, shoving as much of his massive cock into her sex as possible and creating a stomach bulge while doing it. Dorothea wanted to drown out the noise and close her eyes off from the sight, but seeing more of her colleague's face contort into a very delirious expression of pleasure haunted and made her stay put. The squelching noises of sexual coitus continued on for a few minutes more with Lelouch plowing Nonette flat into the bedspread, releasing her tits from his hands, and grabbed ahold of her waist in order to fuck her to completion.

His hips now slammed into her waist from above with blinding speed, making it obvious he was about to cum and deposit a rich, healthy load of sperm inside of Nonette's body and get her pregnant.

"Uuhg..uhhg..uh..uuh..ugh..ugh..ughh..ughh! Here...it...comes! Ugghhhh! Take it all, Nonette! You have officially become mine! A concubine for the Emperor from now on!" Lelouch yelled out, pulling back his hips and slamming away into her pussy completely, making the woman toss back her head and yell out in pleasure as she came with him!

With a screech of pleasure and a delirious smile plastered on her face, Nonette Enneagram felt the lurching of Lelouch's cock deep inside of her baby-maker. He spewed thick ropes of cum directly into her womb, filling it up as he did with Monica moments ago and making her enjoy the most blissful orgasmic experience she had ever felt in her entire life. Nonette now completely broke in terms of willpower, not that she was resisting all that much anyway since she wasn't truly loyal to Charles or his machiavellian schemes involving the end of the world in a sense.

"Uuuaaaaggghhhhh!"

*Splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt!*

Dorothea swallowed nervously as she saw Lelouch’s member lurch and throb nearly nonstop inside of Nonette's pussy. The way it pulsated was like a bull's when it dominated its chosen mate to breed its children into. Seeing Lelouch calmly sigh in post-coital pleasure left chills down the seething woman's spine, especially when he let out some more inside of Nonette before eventually pulling himself off of her.

*Splotch!*

With a wet splotch of sperm and moisture, his dick became dislodged from her sex, revealing to Dorothea that he was still rock-hard and raring to go. Nonette collapsed onto the bed, letting her legs down after letting go of Lelouch, and appeared to be in the same state as Monica with sperm oozing out of her gaping hole.

"And now, at long last, you, Miss Ernst. Do you still feel like running away? I can't promise you'll get far, so you might as well simply 'Try it' like your two friends here rather than attempt an escape." Lelouch said darkly as he waddled over onto his kneecaps, beckoning to Dorothea to come to him with a finger.

"N-not like I have a choice, now do I? I'm sure your guards outside will gun me down if I make an attempt to escape, or you'll just throw me back into prison. It'd be a much more preferable fate than simply being your brood sow like the others." Dorothea spat and felt no will to move from her spot on the bed despite what she had said.

Lelouch chuckled darkly as he appeared right in front of her, cupping her chin into his fingers as he saw the fear and uncertainty reflected in her pretty green eyes.

"You have such smooth dazzling green eyes, it'd be a waste not to see them underneath me, squinting tightly in pleasure. Come now, Dorothea, what's the saying? Don't knock it till you try it? I'm not like my father, nor will be as much as a foolhardy Tyrant wanting to ruin the world because of a personal history of grievances with honesty. You're better off serving me anyway, and besides......I wasn't asking." Lelouch said, dripping the last part with more assertiveness, causing a chill to go down Dorothea's spine as he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her over so that she was forced onto her hands and knees.

"Guh...!" She grunted, not even wanting to escape nor even trying to run, instead, she was ready to endure in the vain hope of not being broken in by Lelouch Vi Britannia. 'If I can resist him, I'll be safe from corruption! I'll remain myself and not...plunge into depravity like these two have! He can't be that incredible, can he? He's just a Devil! A Demon! One who has ruined the Royal family and has taken over the world by force!'

Lelouch knew she was in turmoil with her thoughts, likely affirming herself that she could resist the prowess of sexual pleasure he had learned to master with the aid of CC and Kallen. Getting behind Dorothea, he slid open her thong and nearly tore it off, exposing the dark velvet folds of her pussy in full. Grabbing his dick and keeping a hand behind her waist, he guided his length into the juicy cusp of her womanhood with a swift and firm shove.

*Squelch!*

!!!

Dorothea felt the intensity in the form of mild yet increasing pain, as well as grandiose pleasure from feeling something very large pushing through her insides slowly on its way to her sensitive depths. She clenched her teeth shut and kept her eyes wide open in shock and slight disgust at feeling some form of stimulation from feeling Lelouch's penis hollowing out her sex like so.

"Gggghhhh!" She growled, clutching the bedsheets and felt Lelouch reaching into her cervix with ease, grinding his pelvis into her ass as he impaled Dorothea in doggy style position. 'No! Nooooo! I cannot be enjoying this sensation! This is Lelouch Vi Vritannia! The Demon! I c-can't.....enjoy this!'

"Yes, that's it, fight the truth as much as you want, but your body will be more honest with how you'll really feel once we're done. Hmm, I can tell you haven't had any in quite some time, Miss Ernest. Could that be because of your personality or Duty-focused nature as a Knight of the Round?" Lelouch guessed, squeezing his cock into the entrance of her womb as he felt the smooth surface of her firm, brown buttocks colliding into his waist like so.

Dorothea couldn't answer, instead, she simply whimpered even more while hanging her head down trying to stave off the myriad of sensations she was feeling. She found her walls were throbbing around his length, clutching him desperately as though she had been deprived of pleasure for too long. Her body started quivering a bit as she felt Lelouch beginning to draw his pelvis back and slam into her in a gentle, methodical pace of fucking.

Slap after slap of flesh soon followed as he began pumping into her body from behind, doing so in a gentle manner. For Dorothea, this was mind-numbing bliss already, even if it was a slower pace than how he fucked Monica and Nonette. Before long, she couldn't herself cooing reluctantly in pleasure, feeling the joyous feeling of having her insides touched by another man in who-knows-how-many years thus far. Lelouch dug his fingers into the side of her ample hips, clutching her closely while sneaking the other one over to her breasts and fondling her right one as he began rowing into her at an even faster pace.

His fingers slid those breasts of hers out from behind the thin strips of clothing she calls a bustier. Dorothea couldn't resist moaning at the touch of his fingers pinching her dark sienna-colored nipple like so, causing her to squeal hotly in pleasure once he began plowing into her with passion. Soon, slap after slap of flesh began echoing out from the bedroom anew.

"Uuuuhhhh.....! L-Lelouch....! I...am not enjoying this....ughhh!~" Dorothea let out a shrill moan, closing her eyes tight and feeling her breasts jostling about as she felt his massive log cleave into her depths through her gushing pussy!

"Heh, is that right? It certainly seems like you're enjoying it. Your womanhood wouldn't be clutching me as tightly if you weren't." Lelouch pointed, causing Dorothea to flinch when she realized he was right.

She shook her head side to side in denial, all while continuing to feel his pelvis collide into her pelvis from behind, sheathing his length into her womanhood at an intensifying pace. The sounds of flesh slapping together became even louder as Lelouch rutted passionately into Dorothea's tanned-skinned body like so, he was really enjoying the feel of such a pent-up woman's pussy wringing his cock tighter with each passing second. It wasn't too long until she started moaning quietly in unwanted gasps of air, feeling the pleasure begin overtaking her body one thrust at a time from inside of her womanhood. It was as if he knew where every weak point on a woman's body was and he was exploiting it to truly claim this once proud Knight of the Round like a chew toy.

"Uuaghhh! Aaahhh...aahhh...aahh.....aahh....aaahhhhhh! Nnooo.....! Uuauaahhh!~" Dorothea yelled out as Lelcouh kept fucking her, pushing her into the mattress and slamming away into her ass with unending thrusts of his pelvis.

Grinning from ear to ear and knowing she was breaking, Lelouch reached over her partially naked backside and clutched one of her breasts into his hand again, causing her to squeak quietly in pleasure and give him the opening he needed to worm his tongue down her mouth.

"Haaah---mmpffhh!" Dorothea had let out a scream of pleasure when tossing back her head for a moment, but that was when Louch gently grabbed her side of the face and forced his tongue down her mouth from the side while he continued fucking her.

She was surprised at herself when she realized she didn't want to resist any longer. Dorothea was feeling pleasured in ways she had never felt before, it was as if all her years of single status and pent-up frustration had been slowly melting away due to Lelouch's actions. She wanted to hate him, tried so very hard to remember how he took over the world and ousted the Emperor she had once been so loyal to, only to be nearly blown out of the sky by Suzaku Kururugi and High-Spec Mech the Albion.

'I...I. could've died right there and it would have all been in vain! I had never gotten to enjoy life to its fullest, being a soldier and a Knight first and foremost in mindset. I...would've been left with nothing but regrets at being unable to truly be satisfied by a man, but now.....now.....I am feeling more alive than I ever have before!' Dorothea realized, feeling Lelouch's meat pushing into her sweet spot some more, keeping their lip-lock going as she had now begun to kiss back. "Mmhmmhm! *Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..shhlupp!* Mmhmm!"

'That's it, come to your senses and realize just what kind of paradise I can provide you with, Dorothea Ernst. My father Charles would have only had you die for Britannia, I can help you live for a new world, one that you'll be forever happy in even as you sire me more children.' Lelouch thought darkly, tasting her tongue wriggling around his own as he proceeded to fuck her in a more ravenous and voracious manner, slamming away into her hips to where her buttocks jiggled continuously against his waist.

He let go of her mouth and allowed Dorothre to air out her screams of pleasure into the air with a delirious smile on her face.

"Yesss! Yesss! Please fuck me, my lord! I'm begging you!" Dorothea cried out, body jostling about constantly with tits wriggling around to each of his intensifying thrusts.

Lelouch noticed that her folds were beginning to clutch tightly around his meat, making it obvious she was about to cum soon and pull him into one of his own as they went along. Thus, he decided to clench both hands around her waist, keeping her pinned underneath him with her head nudging against the bedsheets of the surface. With a growl, he channeled all of his remaining energy and began plowing his length completely into Dorothea's sodden, tightening pussy like a madman.

"Ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh! Ughhh! Dorothea....! Cum for me!" Lelouch yelled out and saw, to his delight, a delirious smile adorning the once grouchy woman's face.

"Yesss! Master Lelouch! Ohhh.....my....god! Uununghh! I'm cumming....ooohhhh! Aaaahh!" She cried out, clutching the sheets with her fingernails tightly as she felt her insides start clutching down on his length in a sporadic and intensified manner!

Dorothea's buttocks wriggled as she clenched down her insides tightly around Lelouch's length. She aired out a shrill, euphoric growl of ecstasy while releasing a gushing torrent of nectar all over the young man's length. Likewise, Lelouch felt the contraction of her cervix call him home. Ne pushed into the adult woman's tanned-skinned ass before unleashing a thick payload of cum straight into her depths!

"Gggghhhh!" He growled, feeling rope after rope of cum spew out into Dorothea's insides, filling up her womb and doing so while feeling squeezed by her pussy in the process. She had thrown her head back and yelled out in ecstasy, wearing a delirious smile on her face while she was getting impregnated by the Emperor of the World. 'Heh, I told her she'd be looking like them.'

*Splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt..splurt!*

"Ughhhh! Darling....! Master....yesss....! Ohhh I cannot wait to have your babies!~" She cried out, shuddering constantly as her orgasm went on for longer than a minute while Lelouch continued filling up her insides with pearly white.

He shuddered and sighed several times as he filled out the older woman's insides like he did Nonette. To him, it felt good creaming older women and blessing them with his seed, especially ones that used to be so loyal to his late father Charles. He wriggled his waist around all over Dorothea's ass a little more, feeling her shiver sensational before collapsing onto the bed with her ass sticking up. Goop spilled out of her gaping pussy just as it had done with Nonette and Monica.

The Three Female Knights of the Round were officially conquered and likely now carrying his offspring inside of them. Lelouch was finally spent and sat back onto his keister, watching his member deflate slightly as he wondered about who to take care of next before remembering another name from CC's list from earlier.

"Alright...*huff...huff*..who to deal with next. As I recall...there is only one last Knight of the Round left to take care of, Anya Alstreim. Maybe once she's taken care of I can move on to Cornelia next, if she's anything like Ernst then breaking her in might just be as fun as it could be challenging." Lelouch said to himself, watching the scene of three, fully creampied Knights of the Round recuperating with blissful smiles of post-coital relief on their faces.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued...**

**This has been for D. Thanks for reading.**

  
  



End file.
